


I have burned my tomorrows

by KayCeeCruz



Series: Burn My Shadow [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's that – the unexpected warmth from someone who lacks it everywhere else – which makes Chris yield, pushes him to give in whenever Reid touches him. </i></p><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way again.</p><p>He swore he'd left that behind with his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have burned my tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frances_veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frances_veritas).



> Thanks so much to my lovely betas Shannon and April for all their help. They told me I'm not crazy. Hee. Dedicated to Moey who may love them almost as much as I do. It's cheating!fic, ya'll! Fair warning.

_ **I have burned my tomorrows** _

 

He digs his fingers into the sweat slick skin of broad shoulders, head thrown back, and lets the moan caught in his throat unfurl. The hands on his waist tighten at the sound and he shudders when heat coils at the base of his spine. Want ripples in waves from deep in his stomach up to his chest and outward through his arms, skin trembles under what had always been the most surprising of gentle caresses.

It's that – the unexpected warmth from someone who lacks it everywhere else – which makes Chris yield, pushes him to give in whenever Reid touches him.

It wasn't supposed to be this way again.

He swore he'd left that behind with his broken heart.

Chris' eyes slide shut, breath catches at the long, slow glide of tongue, etching a path with teeth up his neck. Reid nips at his jaw and Chris swallows around the consonants that spill from his mouth. His hands delve into the hair at the nape of Reid's neck, tighten when he moves his lips to kiss the corner of Chris' mouth.

The cold porcelain of the sink bites into the skin of Chris' back, contrasting with every inch of heat from Reid's skin flush against his. He opens his mouth to protest, moans when Reid licks his way inside. For the stretch of a second, he's suspended in the air before he realizes he is sitting on the counter.

Reid pulls away, one hand reaches for Chris' face, slides fingers down his jaw and grips gently. The moment stills between them and Chris stutters out Reid's name, watches blue eyes turn dark before Reid leans in and kisses him. Slow and sure and like he never wants to stop.

Like Katie isn't waiting for Chris at home.

Like Luke isn't sitting at a table right outside the door waiting for Reid.

Like what they are doing, _what they feel_, isn't going to destroy them.

He starts to push when Reid's fingers skim up the inside of his thigh, burn through the denim and stop to grasp his cock through the rough material. Chris forgets what he was going to say, squeezes his eyes shut as he opens his legs to let Reid step between them. He rocks into the hard grip, hips move in a steady rhythm with Reid's hand.

"Open your eyes."

He shakes his head and tries to take in air to say no but when he does all he can smell is Reid. The musk of his sweat, that same cologne he's been using since Chris first met him, and something else... someone else that isn't Chris.

Something grips his chest, makes Chris want to melt into Reid like he hasn't wanted to in too many years to count. He was supposed to be over this.

He was.

_"Christopher."_

That gets his attention, makes him flutter his eyes open and Reid is looking at him like he remembers. Deft fingers work his jeans open, dive in with no hesitation and it's a burst of so much pleasure that Chris gasps, hands reach for Reid to find some purchase. He scrambles for a hold and at the first pass of Reid's thumb over his aching, leaking head, he lets go with a groan that echoes off the walls.

He catches Reid's mouth with his, sucks on tongue and teeth, and spreads further, lets Reid take what he wants. When it's too much, when he can't breathe and his mouth is slack on Reid's, he nuzzles into Reid's neck and leans his head in the crook there. He can hear Reid's short gasps in his ear and he presses his mouth on the sweaty skin within his reach.

They need to be somewhere else.

Someone will be looking for them.

The pool of heat rushes out of him and Chris shudders his orgasm over Reid's hands.

They can't keep doing this.

He leans up and finds Reid's mouth, licks inside, grips Reid's head in his hands and takes what he needs.

They can't stop doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.
> 
> Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/297072.html?mode=reply)


End file.
